Njano
Njano is a skink that used to live in the Pride Lands and now lives in the Outlands. Appearance Njano's body and tail are golden and his belly is light yellow. He bears bright-brown stripes and marks on his head and body. His nose and his legs are dark-blue, along with his tongue, which sticks out the side of his mouth at all times. Personality Njano is a crafty and deceitful skink, though not quite as quick thinking as his friend Shupavu. He has revealed himself as a devious and manipulative character, capable of reporting news to Scar and Ushari promptly and succinctly. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu and Njano watch the Lion Guard lead Makuu and his float into a cave, before leaving. When Ushari and Janja are trying to find out if it's possible to summon Scar, Ushari enlists the help of his friends, a group of skinks. Among them is Shupavu, who speaks with Ushari about his call. Ushari explains that he needs one of them to follow Rafiki and Makini to see where they go. Intrigued, Shupavu asks what's in it for them. Ushari replies that it might tip the Pride Lands in their favor, and she becomes convinced. She sends out her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi, to spy on the two mandrills. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Njano and Shupavu see that the Lion Guard has accidentally woken up Makuu's float and inform Ushari and Scar. Scar instructs them to keep him informed of any changes. Later on, after they witness Kiburi challenge Makuu to a Mashindano, they tell Scar, and, after Scar praises them, they leave the volcano. Swept Away Njano, Shupavu and another skink see Beshte alone in the Outlands and goes to meet him. While Shupavu and another skink stay with Beshte; Njano reports to Janja and Ushari about their finding and afterward returns to Shupavu, with a new plan given to him by Scar. After reuniting with Beshte, he and others lead the hippo into a trap (secretly planned by them and the hyenas) as Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi topple rocks onto Beshte. He warns Njano and his friends to leave and they do so by slithering into small openings in the rocks, leaving Beshte blissfully unaware that the skinks are working against him. The Little Guy Njano and Shupavu watch Hodari desperately try to join Makuu's Float. When he fails, Shupavu has an idea and, once Njano catches on, they are certain that Scar will love it. When Hodari separates from Beshte, Njano and Shupavu approach the gecko, with the latter assuring him that they're not enemies. She goes on to tell him that Makuu doesn't hold the only crocodile float and that she knows someone who would love to have a bright, young gecko in his float, piquing Hodari's interest. She suggests that Njano go on ahead and tell Kiburi about the "special candidate", which he gladly does. Njano pitches the idea to Kiburi, though never mentions Hodari's species. When the gecko arrives, Kiburi is slightly miffed, though Njano reminds him that he was the one who assumed Hodari's species. Njano and Shupavu watch as Hodari is "accepted" into the float. The Scorpion's Sting Njano approaches the Lion Guard with the rest of Scar's army. He is defeated when Kion uses his Roar to blast him, his fellow skinks, Kenge, Ushari, and Kiburi's float away. Undercover Kinyonga Njano listens to Scar's latest plan to cause trouble for the Pride Lands, but Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall. She alerts Scar of the intruder, then quickly summons her skinks to follow her. They chase Kinyonga around the Outlands, but the sneaky chameleon is able to outdo Njano and the other skinks until they finally corner her. But before they are able to capture her, the Lion Guard appears, having used camouflage themselves with foliage and earth. Not wishing to fight them, she and the rest of skinks retreat. The Hyena Resistance After finding out that Jasiri and her Clan are behind all of Scar's plans being ruined. Scar gets mad at Janja because he lied to him and he didn't finish the mission in Rescue in the Outlands. They see Jasiri save Janja, Njano thought that he was going to join the Resistance. Janja refuses and he can't wait to tell Scar about what happened. The Underground Adventure Shupavu and Njano watch Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri at the hot mud pots edge of the Pridelands. They go to tell Scar and Scar asks for a vulture, so he can deliver Kion and his friends a gift of fire. Pride Landers Unite! Njano overhears that Kion has gathered Pride Landers to help attack the Outlanders. The Queen's Visit Njano tells Scar about the water agreement between the Pride Lands and the Back Lands. Scar asks Shapavu to get Reirei's Pack to get rid of Queen Dhahabu. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Njano tells Scar about Makini's plant celebration and he orders the skinks to tell the hyenas, jackals, and crocs to ruin the celebration. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar tells Ushari and the skinks how he got his scar when he led the guard. When the Lion Guard comes to defeat Scar he asks the skinks to stop them. The skinks fail and get attacked by the guard. Trivia *Njano's voice actor also voices Sumu, Komodo Dragon, Pika and Big Baboon. *The way in which Njano leave his tongue is similar with Cheezi's and Nduli's. Category:Characters Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Adults